


Sweetness

by fliick



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: By Sunday, Mahiru had holed himself up in his room. The only time Kuro had even seen his Eve was in the morning, when Mahiru had woken up, picked up cat Kuro, and plopped him outside the room, telling him, “Don’t bother me today. I have a lot of work and I can’t have you pestering me.”Had it been anyone else in the world, Kuro would have gladly conceded and gone about his own business, but this was Mahiru. And Kuro was fed up now.





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> woah hi its me  
> haven't been writing too much lately due to being busy all the time with college  
> but i got a huge urge to write these dorks again after reading over my old servamp fics again  
> and i wrote about stress because ive also been stressed  
> this is the second time ive given a lot of work to mahiru in a fic im so sorry mahi
> 
> this is also the first time ive properly written hyde and licht and ive found that they're incredibly fun to write

Mahiru had been stressed all week.  
Typically, Mahiru’s composed and rarely ever gets stressed due to how headstrong and diligent he tends to be. He knows how to manage his time and chores to get things done in a timely manner. Even when Kuro stepped into his life and, admittedly, gave Mahiru more work, Mahiru seldom ever seemed overwhelmed.

However, somehow Mahiru had finally taken on too much work to handle, and Kuro began to notice signs of Mahiru’s work getting the better of him throughout the week.  
Multiple times, Mahiru had forgotten certain groceries when shopping, forgotten food in the oven until the smoke alarm was ringing (cursing under his breath as he rushed to turn it off), snapped at Kuro when the vampire had cautiously asked him about going out for some fresh air, and stayed up later than he normally did despite usually having a strict sleep schedule.  
Kuro had let up on his goading toward Mahiru and laid low all week, doing his best to not get in Mahiru’s way. Normally, Mahiru would give Kuro a sarcastic remark about Kuro’s messy habits, but over the week, he had shouted at him about his candy wrappers strewn about the floor.  
Under normal circumstances, Kuro would play along and let Mahiru simmer out over the weekend, but by the time Saturday finally rolled around, Mahiru was working even harder.

Mahiru spent Saturday morning and early afternoon running all over, going out to help his friends study and do their homework, doing the laundry, doing on his own homework, fixing himself small snacks that Kuro was sure he’d normally scold Kuro if he had been eating the same, and working on miscellaneous projects that Kuro was sure was the result of Mahiru’s volunteering for tasks his classmates were too inept at doing. He would never understand why Mahiru was always so adamant about putting all the work on himself for his classmates. Always seemed like so much work...

By Sunday, Mahiru had holed himself up in his room. The only time Kuro had even seen his Eve was in the morning, when Mahiru had woken up, picked up cat Kuro, and plopped him outside the room, telling him, “Don’t bother me today. I have a lot of work and I can’t have you pestering me.”  
Had it been anyone else in the world, Kuro would have gladly conceded and gone about his own business, but this was Mahiru. And Kuro was fed up now.

He sat in the hallway, glancing at the closed room he had been unceremoniously dumped out of. He paced the floor, occasionally pressing a small cat ear to the door to listen.  
Unfortunately, the only sounds he could make out were the sounds of a pencil, a foot tapping against the wood floor, and the short groan of irritation from Mahiru himself every now and then.

Kuro, in the time he had lived with Mahiru, had never really dealt with a stressed Mahiru before.  
Not that the Eve had never been stressed, but Kuro had never seen Mahiru’s stress take this long to burn out. In the very elusive times Mahiru had gotten stressed, it only lasted a day or two until he was back to regular old happy-go-lucky Mahiru.  
A week is too long for Kuro to handle being ignored by Mahiru.

“Mahiru,” Kuro meows, pressing his face to the crack under the door. “I think you should take a break,” he offers gently.  
When no reply comes, Kuro considers his options.  
He could continue to do exactly what Mahiru told him _not_ to do and pester him more; he could do what Mahiru _wants_ him to do, and leave him alone for yet another day; or, he could do what he imagined Mahiru would do - walk right in and confront the issue himself.  
Kuro can think of maybe one other option, but he’s… well, hesitant, to say the least. So he settles for the confrontation.  
Like Mahiru’s always saying, _someone_ has to do it.

Kuro steels himself, popping back to his human form, and then opens the door as quietly as he can.  
Mahiru’s hovered over his desk, focused and intently writing, and doesn’t lift his head when Kuro steps in.  
Kuro opens his mouth to talk, but Mahiru beats him to it.  
“I thought I told you to leave me alone, Kuro,” he warns, still not looking up from his papers.  
Kuro frowns. “I _have_. All week,” he protests, approaching Mahiru’s side and trying to get the boy to look at him.  
No reply.  
Kuro offers again for what he’s sure is the hundredth time this week, “Why not take a break? Let’s go out to eat today instead of making something here.”  
No reply. Kuro’s getting frustrated.  
He tries a more direct approach. “Mahiru, you’re overworking yourself. It’s not healthy.”  
“You’re one to talk about being unhealthy,” Mahiru mumbles.

Progress. He’s talking, at least.  
“But this isn’t normal for you. I think you need to relax for a bit,” and after a moment, Kuro adds quietly, “You’ve ignored me all week.”  
Mahiru seems to pause for a split second, but continues just as quickly. “Like I said, I have a lot of work. Just leave me alone. You can take care of yourself,” he presses.  
Kuro isn’t sure what to do. Mahiru’s still pushing him away, even though Kuro’s properly confronting him.  
Realizing he has no other choice, Kuro sighs.  
He mutters under his breath, “You’re a terrible cat owner…” as he leaves the room resignedly.

Kuro doesn’t like dealing with problems like these. And for the most part, he usually doesn’t have to, with Mahiru being the way he is.  
Kuro’s incredibly apprehensive about going to _them_ for help, especially due to how exhausting it is to be around them.  
But, if it helps Mahiru…  
There he goes again, taking care of his owner and not the other way around.

 

Lawless is on the ground, rolling around on the floor. He’s happy-sobbing, blubbering something annoying, like “I never dreamed of the day that my big brother would come to _me_ about his problems! And to think I hated him for so long!”  
Kuro sighs, beginning to regret coming to ask for Lawless’ help. It seems like too much of a hassle now, even if it _is_ for Mahiru.  
“If you’re going to be bothersome about it…” Kuro grumbles, turning to leave.  
Lawless jumps to his feet, recovering quickly. “No!! I’ll help you with anything in the world, bro! Just say the word!” he quickly says, slinging an arm around Kuro’s neck.  
Kuro shoulders him off, trying to not think _What have I gotten myself into?_ to no avail.  
“It’s… Mahiru,” Kuro says softly, avoiding whatever prying look Lawless is giving him.  
Lawless grins and elbows Kuro in the gut. Hard.  
“Aw, I didn’t know you were having _those_ kind of problems! You should have told me!! I’m an expert in that kind of stuff, you know!” Lawless laughs loudly, right into Kuro’s ear.  
Kuro coughs, still reeling from the elbow to his stomach. _What_ kind of problems? He sighs for the thousandth time today when he hears a familiar voice pipe in.  
“That useless shitty rat is the last person you should ask for advice on things like _that_ , Kuro,” Licht says, promptly throwing a kick in Lawless’ direction.  
Lawless narrowly avoids it and gives a dramatic hurt look.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I know alllllll about these kind of things! I’m a chick magnet and you know it!” Lawless protests.  
“If I recall, you killed the last girl you were in a relationship with. I think any advice you give is invalid,” Licht shoots at him.  
Lawless can’t seem to refute that.  
Kuro tries to interject, “I think you’re getting the wrong idea of the kind of problem I’m having…” but is interrupted by Licht.

“You must show your affections passionately! Everyone likes someone who’s passionate,” Licht says matter-of-factly, nodding his head to his own advice.  
“That’s my angel! Passionate as ever!” Lawless chimes in, dramatically gesturing towards Licht, who swats at his hands.  
Kuro can feel how much of a bother this is becoming. “Forget it,” he groans, turning towards the door to leave the apartment.  
Lawless launches himself across the room to block Kuro’s way.  
“Okay, okay! I’ll take it seriously now, I swear!”  
Kuro bites his tongue before he can say _You should have been taking it seriously from the start…_ and instead hesitantly explains his situation.

After he’s done, Lawless nods and cheerfully tells him, “Oh, Licht ignores me all the time! Usually, I just keep bothering him until-”  
“Until I kill you,” Licht aggressively interrupts.  
“Then… what do you do when you’re stressed?” Kuro asks, trying to move the conversation along.  
Licht shakes his head confidently. “I’ve never been stressed,” he says with a sort of smug grin, like he’s boasting.  
Kuro doubts this. Sure, Licht is cool-headed and collected for the most part, but there’s no way in hell a famous pianist has never been stressed in his life.  
Lawless quickly disagrees, “He deals with his stress with violence! Kicking around this innocent hedgehog!”  
“Cute animals often make me feel relaxed,” Licht suggests to Kuro, ignoring the look Lawless gives him.  
Kuro wonders if his cat form would calm Mahiru down any, though Mahiru never reacts to cat Kuro the way Licht does with small animals.  
“And yet you completely ignore me!”  
“You’re not cute, you shit rat.”  
Lawless gives a faux look of despair. “Opinions can hurt others, Angel-chan.”  
“Kuro, maybe you should work on supporting him for now,” Licht says, disregarding Lawless’ comment.  
“Support him…?” Kuro mumbles.  
“Think of it this way; what would Mahiru do for you?”

Kuro lets the question settle in his mind all afternoon. Mahiru is a straightforward kind of person. He faces problems head on. But Kuro had tried earlier to talk to him and nothing was resolved. Mahiru also knows how to get things done. He thinks simply and always takes it upon himself to help others...  
An idea dawns on Kuro late in the afternoon. He’s hesitant, because it requires work that he doesn’t necessarily want to do. But, he decides, he’ll take one for the team this time.

 

Around 6:00 pm, cat Kuro scatches at Mahiru’s door softly. Surprisingly, the door is ajar and he receives an answer.  
“Come in.”  
Kuro pushes the door open with his face and wanders over to where Mahiru’s still sitting at his desk. Mahiru’s slumped back in the chair, visibly exhausted. Papers are scattered on the desk, as well as some fabric on the corner that it seems he was sewing, likely for whatever volunteer project he took on for his classmates.  
Kuro hops up into Mahiru’s lap, and tried to hide his relief when Mahiru runs his hand through Kuro’s fur.  
“...Are you done with your work?” Kuro asks after a moment.  
Mahiru sighs, letting his hand rest on Kuro’s head. “Not yet. Still got some homework to finish up,” he says, his exhaustion showing in his voice. “I heard you leave earlier. Where’d you go?”  
Kuro decided he doesn’t want Mahiru to know that in his desperation, he went to his brother for advice. “A walk. You could use some fresh air too, you know,” he says.  
Mahiru chuckles gently, and replies, “Sorry, Kuro. I didn’t mean to ignore you this week. Even though I still have work to do, I feel a bit better now. Thank you, Kuro.”  
Kuro pauses at those words. There’s something resonating with those words inside him, and he feels warm and fuzzy. He isn’t sure how to reply, though. But he imagines Mahiru already knows.

After a couple minutes more of Mahiru petting Kuro, he begins to stand.  
“I should make dinner. Sorry, I forgot to make lunch for you. Did you find something to eat while you were out?” Mahiru asks with such genuine concern that it kind of hurts.  
Kuro hops off Mahiru’s lap and changes to his human form. He scratches his cheek sheepishly.  
“Ah, well…” he begins, trying to figure out how to go about this. “I had some leftover snacks that I ate all day, but, ah…” he trails off, becoming shy suddenly.  
Mahiru quirks his eyebrows. “But?” he presses.  
“I’m not sure it’s very good but…” Kuro’s murmuring, mostly to himself.  
Mahiru gives him a confused look, but heads for the door and down the hallway as Kuro follows. When he reaches the living room, his eyes scan the room, likely looking for any mess Kuro had made during the day, and lands on the dinner table.

He turns back to Kuro with a surprised look, and Kuro doesn’t think it’s a negative kind of surprise.  
“Kuro, did you… make dinner?” Mahiru asks slowly, a grin starting to spread across his face.  
Kuro avoids his eyes, especially when Mahiru leans in, standing on his toes to put his face in Kuro’s.  
“Like I said, it’s probably not very good…” Kuro mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.  
That smile is back. That blinding, incredible signature smile of Mahiru’s.  
“Oh, come on! I’m sure it’s not too bad!” Mahiru assures, pulling Kuro to the table with him.  
They sit, and Mahiru’s beaming as he tells Kuro, “Thank you for the meal!”  
Kuro watches as Mahiru takes a bite and makes a face. His heart sinks for a moment, afraid he’s let Mahiru down in some way, but then Mahiru bursts into a laughter that makes Kuro’s stomach flutter.  
“Well… It’s pretty bad!” Mahiru laughs, that look on his face engraving itself in Kuro’s mind. “But it’s… sweet,” Mahiru says a little softly.  
He points a grin at Kuro and says, “Thank you for this, Kuro” and the phrase means something special to Kuro that he can’t describe.

He knows he’ll have to (reluctantly) thank Lawless and his Eve later, but for now, he wants to focus on now. On Mahiru’s smile, and on his laugh.  
The dinner is burnt, but there’s something incredibly pleasant about the meal.

**Author's Note:**

> i only skimmed over this to proofread it, so theres probably a few mistakes or things i could touch up  
> i also finished writing it at like 1 in the morning sO  
> i cant really promise any fics bc im so busy  
> for now, im just kind of writing and posting whenever i feel like it or whenever i have time  
> thank you all for the support though!!


End file.
